Trucker Team
The trucker job is one of the jobs accessible by gamepass in the Ultimate Driving Universe. This job requires a gamepass which costs 35 R$ (ROBUX) and is valid at any game. This job unlocks all the tractor-trailers, dump truck and delivery missions. As a result, this gamepass is the best value as you can earn extra money from delivering goods. History At first, truck drivers only drove around the map, and did not carry cargo. Players who wanted to roleplay as a truck driver had to pretend to load and unload cargo at various points. In June 2016, trucks were able to carry cargo, which varies by game. Throughout the public releases, truckers can haul food to different destinations from a warehouse at the spawn. Sometime in May 2017, log depots were no longer available, leading to log loads being discontinued in Odessa and Delancy Gorge. Prior to June 3, 2017, tractor-trailers were permanently attached to their cab units. Effective June 3, 2017, a major change occurred to truckers. Two new cab units were released while the existing Peterbilt 379 and dump truck were retained, permitting more options for combinations. Furthermore, trailer selection became manual, requiring drivers to select a trailer in the spawn GUI before spawning the vehicle. Drivers can choose to spawn the truck unit without a trailer and spawn a trailer separately, allowing them to attach it for added realism. However, there is no option to detach a trailer. If you owned a tractor-trailer prior to June 3, you will need to purchase it again Vehicles There are 3 cab units and a rigid truck included in this gamepass along with all heavy trailers: * Peterbilt 379, existed before the update * Peterbilt Flatnose (first cab-over truck) * Freightliner (based off a Coronado sleeper) * Dump Truck (based off a Peterbilt 379 with daycab, cannot attach trailers) All trucks have a stated $75 revenue per mile even though in-game, it is $300 per mile. In terms of speed, the cab units have a top speed of 80 mph (127 km/h) and the dump truck was boosted to a maximum of 85 mph (137 km/h). Cargo * Food (Westover, Newark, Odessa only) * Fuel (Westover Islands) logs and soil can not be shipped Did You Know? * Fuel comes as oil, which must be refined at the refinery (free) before being delivered to gas stations in Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands. * Food can be transported to various locations with semi (box) trailers and the flatbed * The tanker can only carry one type of liquid * Each cab unit for each trailer comes standard as a different color * Soil is not available yet * The delivery rewards are raised since 22 December 2016 update * The log depot was removed in late May 2017 for Odessa and Delancy Gorge. * Tractor trailers have 2 license plate holders, as the entire combination is registered under one plate. The holder on the cab unit is used when a trailer is not attached. * The trucker job is avaliable for use at UD's lastest game: UD: Currituck. (No word on cargo avaliablity, most likely no cargo yet.) * There are no beds inside the cabs of trucks yet. See also *Vehicles (for civilan vehicles) Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Gamepasses in the UDU